


Faithfully

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Rockstar Dean, WoD Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2020, deaf cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Castiel is very unhappy with the fact that Dean is working on Valentine’s Day. But maybe he can be forgiven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 46
Kudos: 161
Collections: Promptus Exchangarama





	Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts).



> I know it's been like... 4 months y'all. I've had some awful awful writer's block, but I finally feel like I'm getting back in the groove. Probably won't be putting out as much as fast as I was before, but I am definitely writing again!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this departure from my usual fare.
> 
> Written for the incomparably awesome @envydean for the @writersofdestiel Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange. You had some really great prompts and this one was my favorite!! I hope you like this attempt at a flufftastic one shot haha. Happy Valentine’s Day!!

The silent treatment was so much worse when your partner was deaf. It was a full body affair, rather than just a lack of speech. Cas was ignoring Dean with literally every ounce of himself. Every time Dean glanced over toward the passenger seat, he was met with the hard line of Cas’s clenched jaw and the tight purse of his lips as he pointedly turned his eyes toward the window. Dean just sighed and looked back at the road. 

He understood why Cas was so upset. It was the first time in the ten years they’d been dating that Dean had booked a show on Valentine’s Day. It was always their night together, away from the spotlight of Dean’s music career, a night when they could focus solely on each other and their relationship.

Dean hadn’t told Cas anything about tonight’s show, not even the venue. It was going to be a small, intimate show, and much shorter than the ones he and the band played to sold-out stadiums. Maybe if Cas knew those things he’d be less upset, but he wouldn’t let Dean catch his eye to tell him.

So Dean kept his gaze on the road and just drove. He didn’t look over at Cas again until he pulled Baby to a smooth stop in a parking spot at The Roadhouse. Even without Cas’s blue eyes meeting his, Dean could tell he was curious. It was obvious in the way his head tilted adorably to one side and the way he leaned ever-so-slightly forward. Just a slight shift in body language, but Dean could tell Cas was already on the way to being in a better mood.

He turned off the car and got out, walking around to the passenger side of the Impala to open Cas’s door like he always did. When Cas finally met his eyes, Dean smiled softly at him but was only met with a sour look. Cas still laced his fingers with Dean’s after he shut the door and they made their way inside.

The bar looked like Valentine’s Day threw up on it, and Dean immediately wondered if Garth had simply decorated the place with white, red, and pink hearts before Ellen had the chance to tell him not to. Even the stage glittered with the Hallmark symbols of love that dangled from the ceiling, and somehow, someone had convinced Crowley--more likely, they had just done it without asking--to put a gigantic cupid on the front face of his bass drum. The look of distaste on the drummer’s face as he finished putting together the last few parts of his kit made Dean smile.

Cas seemed less amused. In fact, the decorations seemed only to serve as a reminder of why he was so upset with Dean in the first place. His expression soured further as Dean led him to a small round table in the center of the room, only a few feet away from the stage. When they got there, Dean turned toward Cas and lifted his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I know you’re mad at me,” he signed, “but I love you.”

Almost reluctantly, Cas signed back, “I love you, too.” Then he sat down at the table and waved Ash down as Dean walked away to make sure everything was perfect for the show.

* * *

Castiel tried to keep hold of his sour mood as he watched Dean walk out on stage with Benny and Jo. Dean deserved his anger, as far as he was concerned. He still couldn’t believe Dean had agreed to do a Valentine’s Day show. Even if it was clearly smaller than most of the concerts The Hunted played. And even if the audience seemed to be comprised almost entirely of family and friends.

It was a little odd, Castiel had to admit to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen so many people he knew in one place. Sam, Mary, and John were all sharing a table close to the stage, and they’d smiled warmly at Castiel and attempted to wave him over to join them, but Castiel had stoically remained in the seat Dean led him to and sipped at his drink. Even Gabriel and Kali had made it, which was  _ highly _ unusual. Gabriel didn’t care for most of the music Dean’s band made at all.

Holding on to his bad mood proved harder than Castiel thought it would be. He could feel the vibrations of the music in the table and it comforted him. And Dean looked so good on stage, like he belonged there. Dean signed along as he sang, though Castiel had told him on multiple occasions that it was unnecessary as he could read lips. It took only a few songs for Castiel’s anger to ebb and he tapped his fingers against the table along with the steady beats of Crowley’s bass drum.

The band stayed true to the theme of the holiday, playing love songs almost exclusively. A few couples, including Gabe and Kali, and John and Mary, got up and danced together during some of the slower tunes. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel for the whole show like he was singing just for his lover.

As the show was drawing to its end, Castiel found he was no longer upset with Dean at all. Dean had stopped signing as he spoke to the audience between songs. Castiel tried to read his lips, but he couldn’t. Dean was leaning into the microphone and it was blocking Castiel’s view of his mouth.

Whatever he said made everyone in the room stand and clap around Castiel. Then he saw Garth come up to the stage and give the audience an awkward little wave as he walked over to the keyboard set up in the back corner. 

Benny’s fingers started moving across his guitar strings as the band began another song. Dean signed as he sang, and after a moment, Castiel recognized the song. 

It was  _ their _ song. ‘Faithfully’ by Journey. It was the first song they’d ever slow danced to, right here in The Roadhouse. Castiel remembered the moment fondly, the way Dean had held him close but leaned back just far enough that Castiel could read his lips as he sang along.

_ Lovin’ a music man ain’t always what it’s s’posed to be, but darlin’ you stand by me _ .

Dean made his way off the stage and over to Castiel, the spotlight following him as he walked. Suddenly, little pieces started to click into place in Castiel’s mind.

The small, intimate show was for him.

_ I’m forever yours, faithfully. _

Dean dropped to one knee next to Castiel. Putting the microphone down on the table, he pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was beautiful, a silver band with sapphires set into it. It took a moment for Castiel to realize Dean was trying to get his attention, and his eyes shot up from the ring to meet the green gaze of his boyfriend.

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean started, “will you marry me?”

With his hands full, Dean didn’t sign it, but Castiel read every word. Tears blurred his vision as he nodded and said, “Of course I’ll marry you, Dean.” 

With a smile and shaky hands, Dean took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Castiel’s finger. Then he stood, bringing Castiel up with him and pulling him into a soft, intimate kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and held him close, suddenly feeling guilty for how angry he’d been with Dean earlier.

Dean seemed to be able to tell and he pulled away from Castiel, putting enough space between them to sign, “None of that, Cas. I love you, sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
